This invention relates to new and useful improvements in safety smoking devices.
Devices have heretofore been provided for enclosing a cigarette while being smoked. Exemplary devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,108,218 and 1,864,400. While such devices can be seated on a table or carried and smoking achieved without the cigarette being exposed they have certain inherent disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the person smoking the cigarette can easily gain access into the device. This frequently is undesirable since the person who must use a device of the present invention is one who is incompetent or incapacited to the extent that he should not handle a lighted cigarette, whether or not he is in bed. Another disadvantage of prior devices is that they do not make provision for holding cigarettes of different lengths which as is apparent is almost a required structural feature in view of the different cigarette lengths now in use.